


When A Stranger Arrives

by jnj93_earp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Nedley - Freeform, New Year's Eve, New year drama, Oral Sex, Smut, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught - Freeform, WayHaught Au, WayHaught- Fluff, WayHaught-Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, lots of fluff and smut, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnj93_earp/pseuds/jnj93_earp
Summary: Nicole finishes her late shift from the Purgatory police department, when a beautiful stranger appears at her door.





	1. Part 1- A Strangers Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first fanfic story and first smut. So please be gentle. But feel free to leave any comments.

Nicole had just finished her shift from a long, stressful day at work. She loved being a deputy officer in Purgatory but she loved the feeling of coming home to relax and not have anything to worry about for the rest of the night.  
She took off her boots and utility belt and placed her gun safely in her drawer. She slowly walked to her sofa and lay down. After a few minutes she started to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

 

'DING DONG' the doorbell rang. Nicole suddenly woke up, grumbling to herself.  
Dragging herself over to her front door, she looked through her peephole to see the most beautiful, elegant young girl standing there. Nicole quickly unlocked and opened her door to greet the young girl.

 

"Hey, erm.. I'm sorry to disturb you, but ermm my jeep has broken down. My cellphone's battery is dead. Could I use your phone please?" The young girl stood there looking freezing and nervous.

 

Nicole just stood there, staring.

 

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know where else to go for help as it's so late." She pressed further, not receiving a response the first time.

 

"Oh yeah, erm sure.. come in." Nicole held the door open for the young girl.

 

Nicole stood staring as the girl walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe how stunning she was. Long brown hair, slender, toned body which she could see perfect abs showing as she wore a crop top. Nicole finally shook herself out of her trance and told the girl to take a seat on the sofa while she went and fetched her phone.

 

She came back to see the young girl sitting down on the sofa, Nicole handed her, her cellphone.

 

"Would you like a drink, whilst you wait... Erm I never got your name?" Nicole was curious to find out who this angel sitting in her apartment was.

 

"Waverly. My name is Waverly Earp. Yes please." The young girl answered with a side smile.

 

"Beautiful name. I'm Nicole Haught. Pleased to meet you Waverly. I'll let you make that phonecall then."

 

Nicole left Waverly alone and went to the kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee. She couldn't believe that she had such a beautiful young girl sitting in her living room. Suddenly, thoughts of her kissing those soft lips entered her head and she felt a twinge between her legs. Quickly she shook herself and tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths. Nicole finished the drinks and carried them back to the living room. Waverly was still on the phone talking to the breakdown team.

 

Finally, Waverly hung up the phone and placed it down on the table, thanking Nicole. "Ermm, they have said that they cannot make it out to me tonight but can come out first thing in the morning. Do you know any nearby hotels or rooms I could stay for the night?"

 

"There is Shorty's but it's a little drive from here. About 15 minutes. I could drive you if you like?" Suddenly thinking she didn't want her to leave. "Or, ermm I have a spare room, you could stay the night here?"

 

"No, I don't want to intrude. I've caused you enough bother. I will walk to this Shorty's"

 

"No intrusion. I don't mind. It's the least I could do. It's late, freezing outside. I can't have a young girl walking alone. Too dangerous." She quickly said.

 

"Oh. Ermm, ok if you're sure. But I don't want to cause you any bother." She then started to play with her fingers, looking shyly down at the floor.

 

"No I don't mind at all. What kind of deputy would I be, if I kicked a lonely, young girl out on the streets in a strange town?" Nicole chuckled, flashing Waverly her famous dimpled smile. Waverly couldn't help but admire the woman sitting opposite her, she had the most perfect white smile. Those dimples made Waverly's stomach tie in knots.

  
The two women continued chatting away, now drinking beer to make the atmosphere more comfortable. They started talking about what they do in their lives. Nicole learned that Waverly was just driving through the town when her jeep broke down as she is thinking of moving here and wanted to see what was what. Her heart started fluttering at the thought of seeing her everyday in Purgatory.

 

Both women started to feel the affect of the alcohol as the night pressed on. Neither one wanted the night to end.

 

Nicole, couldn't stop staring at the girl sitting next to her, her eyes kept flicking down to her soft, moist lips. Dying to kiss them. Waverly laughed, showing perfect white teeth, her eyes scrunched up. 'Oh my gosh, how can anyone look so perfect' Nicole thought to herself.

 

Then, she noticed Waverly staring at her, her eyes dark, full of lust, staring at her mouth, biting her bottom lip. Seeing her do this was turning Nicole on. Nicole slowly inched herself forward, worried she was going to scare the young girl away. But Waverly never flinched. She connected their lips, slowly kissing her, her hands entangled in Waverly's long brown locks. Nicole traced her tongue against Waverly's bottom lip. Waverly granted permission opening her mouth. Their tongues danced together passionately. Nicole deepened the kiss pulling Waverly onto her lap. Her legs straddled either side of Nicole as she leaned in for another kiss, running her fingers down Nicole's jawline. She slowly traced kisses down Nicole's jawline, down her neck and throat, gently nibbling along the way. Nicole tugged gently at Waverly's hair, letting out a quiet moan. Waverly pressed her hips further into Nicole, her centre started thronging with feeling Nicole under her, her hand slowly working it's way down her stomach and making its way up her shirt, tracing circles over her well developed muscles. Nicole's tensed up feeling her hand on her bare skin. She felt like she was engulfed in flames with every touch. She could feel her centre getting wet. She started to roll her hips against Waverly, both girls let out a gasp.

 

Waverly broke the kiss to undo Nicole's shirt, taking it off, then slowly unbuttoned her trousers pulling them off, leaving Nicole in matching black lace underwear. She looked down at Nicole, admiring her well formed body. She couldn't help but smirk. Nicole lifted Waverly's crop top over her head and moved down to her jeans to undo them slipping them down. Both women now just in their underwear.

 

Waverly leaned in to kiss her passionately again, she deepened the kiss whilst slowly running her fingertips down her inner thigh and back up, grazing against her warm, wet clit. Waverly could feel how aroused Nicole was through her underwear. She trailed kisses down her neck and to her left breast, took a nipple in her mouth, making Nicole's body jolt involuntary and let out a long moan. She sucked and swirled her tongue around, gently nibbling on it, whilst her other hand made its way to her right nipple, rolling it between her fingertips, gently squeezing. Nicole started to gasp, really aroused, wanting Waverly to touch her in her most sensitive area.  
"Wave.... Uhh.. Waverly I want you to touch me..." She managed to say in between moans.  
Waverly looked up with a smirk, her fingertips slowly grazing down her body to her centre. She started to rub Nicole's clit through her underwear. Feeling how moist she was.  
"My, my, officer Haught, you are already wet for me" She smirked and winked. Waverly kissed down her stomach, licking her inner thigh. Pulling off Nicole's underwear, allowing Waverly perfect access. She grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge of the sofa and spread her legs wide open. She started off slowly rubbing her clit in circular motions whilst nibbling her inner thigh. Nicole's body jolting from Waverly's touch.  
"Oh fuck Waverly....fuck me..."  
Waverly suddenly inserting a finger, deep inside Nicole and her body shook involuntarily. She let out a loud hiss of pleasure, gripping hold of the sofa cushions. Waverly then inserted another finger, growing deeper and faster, gaining rhythm, she moved her lips up her thigh, to Nicole's clit, taking it in her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around. Looking up at Nicole, watching her face fluster with arousal.  
Nicole started rocking her hips back and forth, her walls starting to close around Waverly's fingers, "Oh god Waves, I'm almost...OHHH...ready to Cum. Oh FUCK..." She screamed as she climaxed, her walls clenched around Waverly's fingers. Her hips jolted frantically. Waverly kept her fingers moving and eased Nicole down from her high.  
She wiped her chin and moved back up to kiss Nicole. She could feel her heart beating frantically, breathing unsteadily. Nicole could taste herself on Waverly's mouth as she kissed her passionately.  
"Oh wow, Waverly. That. Was. Amazing." Nicole said dreamily, with a big grin on her face.  
She held Waverly against her as she nuzzled her nose into Nicole's neck. Nicole gently running her fingers up and down Waverly's back. Waverly smiled and snuggled even further into Nicole as they both fell into a comfortable sleep together, entwined in each others arms.


	2. Part 2- The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole wake the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the second chapter. No smut this time lol. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Nicole woke up feeling someone snuggled into her. Feeling really warm and comfortable. She suddenly thought back to the previous night. The beautiful stranger appearing on her doorstep. She then remembered the sex. Wow. She was incredible. Nicole pulled Waverly closer and kissed her forehead gently, so not to wake her. But Waverly stirred, slowly opened her eyes. A big grin appeared on her face as soon as she looked up to see the stunning, red haired woman holding her. She leaned up and kissed Nicole, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Nicole returned the kiss, moving a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear.

Nicole broke the kiss "Good Morning Waverly. Hope you slept well last night." She asked with a glazed look.

"I slept wonderfully thank you. You're comfortable to snuggle into." Waverly replied with a cute smile, staring up at Nicole with heart eyes. Waverly couldn't believe she had only met this woman the night before, already she felt something for her. Her stomach tied in knots just looking at her, her heart melted when she felt her touch. She wanted to see her again. No she had to see her again. "I have to get up and go back to my jeep as the breakdown team will be here shortly. But I wanted to say thank you for last night, giving me a place to stay and well ermm... you know....thank you. I had a wonderful time" She smiled, looking down, not wanting to leave.

Nicole frowned but nodded understanding. "You're welcome. I'm glad you stayed. I also had a lovely night." She scrambled out from Waverly's arms and walked over to a cupboard and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She handed the note to Waverly, stroking her hand as she handed it over. She then gave her a kiss and they said their goodbyes.

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaning against her jeep waiting for the breakdown team to arrive, Waverly took the note Nicole had handed her earlier this morning. It read 'Call me' and then her phone number underneath with a smiling face and a kiss. Waverly couldn't help a big smile from appearing on her face. She folded the note back up and slipped it back into her pocket just as the breakdown team finally pulled up.

"Good Morning ma'am, you called us about your vehicle not starting up? Let's have a look for you shall we" the mechanic greeted her.

"Morning and thank you Sir. It won't start up at all." Waverly replied.

"Not a problem miss. I'll soon have you fixed up so you can be on your way" he winked at her and popped the bonnet of her jeep to have a look at the engine.

"Ahhh, I thought so. This will not be a problem ma'am. Just a clogged fuel filter. I think I have a spare one on my van. I'll just go fetch it and fit it in for you and then you should be as good as new"

"Thank you so much." Waverly smiled.

"Here we go, all done for you Miss Earp. Your vehicle is as good as new" he smiled and shook her hand as she thanked him.

When the breakdown team had gone, Waverly climbed into her jeep and started the engine up. Waverly had seen all she needed to of Purgatory for now and knew this was the perfect town for her. She had already found an apartment for rent. She just had to sign the forms and pay the deposit, ready to move in. Which is where she was headed now.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole had to be at the Sheriff Department today but she was stuck in the office, she had to do paperwork all day, which she was dreading. She wanted to be out on patrol to take her mind off the beautiful brunette she shared the night with.  
The memories of last night started to flash back and Nicole could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs. "Geez, what has that woman done to me" She mumbled to herself. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully cool herself off after thinking about Waverly again.

Finally, ready for work, she left her apartment, grabbing her stetson on her way out. Getting in her cruiser and headed off to the sheriff department.

She stood outside the double glass doors. Purgatory Sheriff Department printed in large white letters across them. Nicole pushed the door open to be greeted by her partner Rosita Bustillos.

"Hey Haughtstuff" She winked at Nicole.

"Oh hey Rosie, what's the news today? Any chance of being out the office?" Nicole questioned. Hoping that she will say Yes.

"Nope, gonna be a quiet one today Haughtstuff. You can have a relaxing day in the office."

Nicole sighed. "OK thanks." She sat down to her desk and started to file the papers that were laying there. Her mind started to drift again to that petite brunette from last night. She really needed to see her again. She never thought she could feel something so strong after knowing someone for a couple of hours. But Waverly has created so many feelings for Nicole. She prayed that she would text or phone her as she gave her the note. Nicole quickly checked her phone. Nothing. Feeling disheartened Nicole continued with her paperwork, frowning.

An hour went by and Nicole was still sorting through paperwork. When her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly stopped what she was doing to check her phone.

Unknown number:  
Hey Nicole, it's Waverly. I just wanted to thank you again for last night. It was amazeballs. Would love to see you again.  
W.  
Xx

Nicole couldn't help a smile spreading from cheek to cheek when she read the text.

"Looks like someone's found her smile again" Rosita stated. Causing Nicole to blush.

"Uhhh yeah." She gave a dorky grin.

"So c'mon. Who's put this smile on your face then?" Nicole told Rosita about the girl that has been invading her thoughts all morning.

"Oh geez Haughtstuff. Sounds like you got yourself a babe there. You have got to reply and meet her again. It's obvious you have it bad for her. You've been nothing but a moody shit all morning. Text her to meet you in Shorty's tonight after work."

Nicole quickly text Waverly back:  
Hey Waverly, it's not a problem, I also had an amazing night. Could we meet up tonight at Shorty's, i finish at 6pm so say meet you at 7pm?  
Nicole.  
Xx

Waverly replied straight away to confirm. Nicole couldn't wait, her stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing her again tonight for their first official date. A huge grin never left her face for the rest of her day.

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waverly read Nicole's reply a couple of times. She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. Even though she only met this woman last night, she makes her heart melt. She has been on Waverly's mind since she left her this morning and she finally picked up the courage to text her. Now she was so happy she did as she will be meeting her tonight again. Her stomach started to flutter at the thought of seeing the gorgeous red head again.

Waverly reached the estate agents where she was meeting a lady named Mrs Lucado. She was the one who held the papers and keys for Waverly's new apartment.

She opened the door and was greeted by a blonde woman in a white suit. "Good Morning, you must be Miss Earp"

"Morning, yes. Please. Call me Waverly." Waverly said joyfully.

Mrs Lucado nodded and smiled warmly whilst placing some forms on the desk. "Right, if you can just sign here, here and then here" Pointing to different sections on the papers. "Then the property is yours for when you want to move in"

Waverly signed all the forms and handed Mrs Lucado her deposit money and in return she was given her set of keys. She grinned excitedly. She couldn't wait to move in and get settled in. Purgatory seemed to be the perfect little town for her.

"Thank you. I look forward to settling in here." She smiled to Mrs Lucado.

"You're welcome, I'm sure you will love it here. It's a quaint little town, but very lovely and welcoming people" Waverly smirked at this, thinking about how lovely and welcoming Nicole was last night. She shrugged the thought away and said her goodbyes to Mrs Lucado.

Getting back into her jeep, she quickly checked her phone for the time. 12:05pm. 'Great, got plenty of time to sort some of my apartment out before getting ready for tonight.' She thought to herself.

She started her engine and drove off. On her way she noticed Shorty's. Smiling she carried on driving and realised that she lived just a couple minutes away from the bar she will be meeting the taller woman tonight. 'Perfect, not far at all'. She pulled up to her apartment and got out of her vehicle. Looking up at her new home, she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. 'A new start to a new life.' She thought positively.

Waverly unlocked and opened her front door. She had bought a few small things with her to put in her new home. So she started to unpack. Dancing and singing away to 'Boomerang' on her Ipod.

A few hours later, she thought she had better start and get ready for meeting Nicole again. Their first official date. Checking her phone. 3pm. 'Great, plenty of time to get ready' she thought excitedly. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her hand. Looking, and a smile crept along her face. Nicole.

Hey Waves, I can't wait to see you tonight. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again :)  
Nicole  
Xx

Couldn't wait any longer she quickly replied back to Nicole saying how excited she was to see her. She put her phone back down on the counter and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Luckily Waverly had bought all her clothing with her today so she had a wide variety to choose from. She didn't want to go to over dressed but she wanted to look nice for Nicole. She chose a blue denim bomber jacket, a pink/purple striped crop top and some tight blue denim, high waist jeans. She usually wore her hair in a braid but tonight she left it down and natural so it was wavy.

She was finally ready for her date. She took one last look in her mirror and she looked stunning. She was happy with her look tonight. She walked out of her apartment to head to Shorty's, feeling excited but nervous.


	3. Part 3- Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught get to have their first date tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm glad to see you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Here is the promised chapter. Their first date. Hope you enjoy it :) thanks again for all your support. Xx

Waverly arrived at Shorty's, she stood outside staring at the doors. Nerves started to overtake her body. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled to try and calm herself down. She pushed open the doors to find the bar full of people. She had a quick look around, to find Nicole already waiting, sitting up to the bar. Waverly stood there stunned, mouth open, eyes widened. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a blue button-down shirt and some navy blue skinny jeans. Her red locks was left hanging loose. Waverly was mesmerised. She walked slowly over to her, placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Hey." Waverly greeted shyly.

"Hey Waves, wow, you look...wow. Ermm... can I get you a drink?" Nicole couldn't think of the words to describe how stunning Waverly looked. She sat staring with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Waverly blushed at Nicole's response "Thank you, you look amazing yourself" She smiled "erm, could I have a whiskey please?" Again Nicole was surprised, she wasn't expecting Whiskey to be her poison.

Nicole waved her hand and an older man behind the bar came over smiling warmly at her "Hey Nic, what can I get ya?"

"Two Whiskeys please Shorty"

"Right you are, two whiskeys coming right up" Waverly watched as he poured their drinks, playing with her hands. She felt really nervous but excited to be spending the evening with Nicole.

"Thanks Shorty" Nicole gave a friendly smile, showing her dimples. This made Waverly melt. She looked so stunning and has the most perfect smile. "Let's go get a table and we can order some food. This place does THE best meals" Nicole said to Waverly, seeming to get excited.

Both women found a quiet booth in the corner and grabbed a menu to look at. Nicole decided to have Cheese Burger and Fries, whilst Waverly decided to go for the Veggie Burger and Fries.

While they waited for their food to arrive they got talking about life, where they want to be in the future. Waverly learned that Nicole wanted to take over and become the Sheriff when Nedley retired. He had said she is perfect for the job.

Nicole learned that Waverly was very interested in History and has completed a college degree in the subject. Nicole was staring at Waverly with admiration. She had a big smile from cheek to cheek. Waverly blushed "Why are you staring at me like that?" She questioned the taller woman shyly. "You mesmerise me Waves. I... I can't think of the right words. Ermm you are so beautiful." Nicole couldn't believe she was sitting opposite the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on and they were on their first date. Waverly blushed again, putting her hand over the top of Nicole's, stroking her knuckles with her thumb.

Their food finally arrived and they began to eat "Oh my gosh.... mmmm....WOW...." Waverly moaned. Nicole couldn't help but smirk at the sounds she was making. "I told you the food is awesome from here."

"The Best burger i have ever tasted." Waverly said.

They both finished eating their meals when Nicole gazed into Waverly's eyes. "I have never met someone so beautiful as you. My heart feels like it melts everytime I gaze into your eyes Waverly. I am so happy that you stopped by my flat last night." Waverly blushed and grabbed Nicole's hand on the table again but this time bought it up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. "Waverly, if you trust me, can I take you somewhere? I would love to share this perfect place with you."

Waverly nodded and smiled warmly. "I do trust you Nicole. I would love to go there with you."

They both get up and walk out of Shorty's to Nicole's cruiser. She opens the passenger door for Waverly to get in. Waverly couldn't help but smile at her romantic side. Nicole climbed into the drivers seat. "It's not far from here. Only about half hour drive." She started the engine and drives off.

Half an hour later, Nicole stops the car and looks at Waverly with heart filled eyes, "We're here." She quickly got out the car and ran round to Waverly's door to hold it open for her. She held out her hand to help her out the car. "Come on, just a little walk to the place" Nicole smiled and started to walk holding Waverly's hand. They climbed up a steep hill and once they nearly reached the top Nicole told Waverly to close her eyes, while she guided her.

She finally stopped. "Right, open your eyes beautiful" Waverly opened her eyes and her mouth dropped opened, eyes widened. "Nicole, wow. This is so beautiful, how did you find this place?" She was stunned. They were standing on a hill, surrounded by trees, over looking a beautiful beach. The area was completely secluded and silent. Only noise was the waves crashing against the rocks below them.

"My dad used to bring me up here when I was little, we used to have picnics here. Then I just carried on coming up here when I wanted to be alone and think about things. But there is something special about you Waverly. I wanted to share this place with you. Come." She held her hand out. They walked closer to the edge and Nicole placed her coat on the floor and they both sat down. Looking out at the ocean, crashing into the rocks on the beach. Nicole puts her arm around Waverly and Waverly leans her head on Nicole's shoulder. Sitting in a comfortable silence gazing out at the view around them. The moon reflected off the sea creating a beautiful scene. Nicole kisses the younger brunette on the top of her head and then lay down pulling Waverly down with her. Lying side by side. They gaze up at the night sky looking at the moon and stars. "Hey Waves, I know this is gonna sound crazy. But I think I'm starting to fall for you. You make me feel so many things I have never felt with anyone else before." Nicole gazes into Waverly's hazel eyes, sparkling in the moonlight, showing so much love. She leans over and kisses her on the lips gently.

"I know Nicole. I feel exactly the same. When I saw you standing in your doorway yesterday. I couldn't believe my eyes. You are so beautiful Nicole." Waverly smiled. Her eyes scrunched up. "You are the beautiful one Waves, you're an angel sent from Heaven" They both gazed into each others eyes, their mouths inches apart. Nicole pushed a strand of hair out of Waverly's face and leaned over to kiss her again. Pouring all of her love into that kiss. Waverly's hands run through Nicole's red hair. Nicole rolls over so she is lying on top of Waverly. Waverly deepens the kiss, her tongue entering Nicole's mouth. She runs her hands down her back and squeezes her ass. Nicole's let's out a quiet moan, starting to get a throbbing feeling between her thighs, she squeezed her legs together to try and relieve the feeling. She deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing along with Waverly's, running her fingers down the sides of her body, back up again running her fingers along her jawline. Nicole pulled away to take a breath and to calm herself down. She gazed into Waverly's eyes. Dark, glazed over and full of lust. She lay back down by the side of Waverly pulling her into her arms, gently tickling her arm and she kissed the top of her head. Waverly snuggled her head down into Nicole's neck, she always smells so sweet of Vanilla. They both lay, gazing up at the stars again, smiling in content. "This is the best first date I have ever been on Nicole. I'm so happy I got to share it with you. And many more to come. I couldn't be happier that I have moved to Purgatory." Waverly said sincerely.

"I'm glad you feel that way Waves. Yes many more to come. I want to treat you like the Queen you are. You're so beautiful. I'm really happy that you've moved here too." She kissed her head again, running her fingers through her long, wavy hair.

The night was getting late. They both just lay there looking up for a little while longer when Nicole felt Waverly shiver. "Come on, let's get you back, you're freezing." She stood up and held her hand out to help Waverly up. Placing her coat around Waverly's shoulders to keep her warm. Nicole put her arm around her and held her close while walking back to her car. Opening the passenger door for her to get in. Nicole goes round the car and gets into the drivers seat. She looks at Waverly with her dimpled smile, then looks back out the windscreen "I'm really glad I got to share this place with you babe. You do really mean a lot to me Waverly." Waverly blushed, smiled warmly to her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Nicole turned her head so their mouths connected. They both smiled into the kiss and then pulled away so Nicole could start the engine.

They drove in a comfortable silence. Nicole had her hand placed on Waverly's leg and Waverly kept glancing over at Nicole, staring at all her beauty. 'She's so beautiful. No, she's perfect' Waverly thought to herself. She couldn't believe that Nicole would choose her over everyone else.

A little while later, Nicole stops the car outside Waverly's new apartment. "Nicole, I have had the most wonderful night tonight, thank you for the meal and thank you for sharing your special place with me. I would love to see you again." Waverly says smiling stroking Nicole's cheek, running her finger along her dimple.

"You're welcome beautiful, I have had the time of my life. I'm happy I got to share it all with you. And yes, I would also love to see you again too. I meant what I said tonight. You mean a lot to me Waves. It's crazy." She chuckled, showing her dimples off even more. Waverly gave a contented sigh.

Nicole touched Waverly's cheek tenderly, then got out of the car and went round to open the passenger door for Waverly to get out. She held her hand out again to help her, but this time Waverly tripped over and fell. Nicole quickly grabbed hold of her to stop her falling to the ground. Inches apart, both giggled and Waverly leaned up to kiss her saviour. It was a quick kiss but still full of love and warmth. They parted and Waverly straightened herself up, smiling warmly at the tall red head in front of her.

They both stood there gazing into each others eyes, neither of them wanting to part with the other. But it was getting late. Nicole had to be up early in the morning for work. "Goodnight Waverly Sweetheart. Thank you for tonight."

"No thank you Nicole. For everything. You're such a wonderful person. Goodnight." Waverly hugged Nicole tightly, she couldn't stop her smile but she also sighed internally. Not wanting to leave the red headed woman's embrace. She felt safe and secure in her arms. But she knew the night must end.

They both parted, Nicole watched Waverly enter her apartment, then she finally left in her cruiser to go home to bed.

Hopefully to dream about the beautiful brunette in her life and their perfect date tonight.


	4. Part 4- Falling Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. But it's a long chapter this time. So hope the wait has been worth it.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support :D

She lay on top of me kissing along my jawline and down my throat, her hands tight in my hair. She made her light, wet kisses slowly down, to my chest, slowly circling her tongue around my hardened nipple. Her hand massaged the other one. Gently pinching and rolling the hardened bud between her slender fingers. I let out a gratified moan. Wanting her inside me. I try and push her head down gently. But she just looks up with a mischievous smirk. Slowly she kissed between my breasts, making her way down my stomach, past my groin, down my inner thigh, biting gently. This made my body buck underneath her. "Oh god Waves. Please. I want you." I moan deeply. Her fingers run down the sides of my body, scraping her nails along the way. I can feel her breathing on my centre. A burning sensation floods my body. "Tell me what you want." Waverly whispers. Her voice filled with lust. "Ah...Geez....Waves. please...Fuck me." I managed to say in between moans and heavy breathing. Without any warning I felt her tongue on my clit. Dripping wet, waiting for her. She swirled her tongue around, gently sucking. My body jolted with gratification. "Mmmm...OH Waves." I moaned. Suddenly I felt her fingers running down between my folds. "You're dripping wet baby"  
"Iiits what....OH god...you do to me...." She slid her finger in gently and slowly at first and then inserting a second, hooking it upwards. "FUCK....H...harder" I could barely get my words out. The pleasure was intense. I had never felt this way with anyone. Waverly gained speed and deeper, pumping in and out, keeping at a steady rhythm. Still sucking on my now throbbing clit. "I can feel it's coming....baby....don't stop.....please....FUCKKKK!!!! My body jerked uncontrollably under her. My toes curled. My fingers tightly gripping her hair, pushing her face further into my dripping wet centre. I could feel my inner walls clamping tight against her fingers as I hit my high. My juices flowing out as I climaxed, she slowed her rhythm down to bring me back down from my high. Pulling her fingers slowly out, causing my body to shake. She wiped her chin and sucked her fingers clean. Giving me a mischievous smirk. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I could taste myself on her.

Beep beep beep

Nicole woke up to her alarm going off. "FUCK that was one hell of a dream." She noticed that she was soaking wet, her clit throbbing. She had never had an orgasm in a dream which caused her to in reality. 'What is that woman doing to me. Even in my sleep, she is in my mind.' She thought dreamily. Nicole hoped that she would be able to see her today.

She got out of bed and headed lazily to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready to start her day at work. After she was showered and dressed, she put her work boots on and grabbed her stetson on the way out of her apartment.

On her way to work she stopped off at Shorty's to grab a cup of coffee. She needed some caffeine to help wake her up this morning. When she entered the bar, her eyes fell upon the most beautiful sight she could possibly see. Waverly. She was standing by the bar talking to Shorty himself. "Tomorrow night?" Nicole overheard Shorty ask. Waverly nodded and shook his hand. Nicole strode towards the bar, her famous dimpled smile spread across her face. "Hey stunner" She put her arm round Waverly's waist, her stomach fluttered at the sight of her.

"Oh Hey beautiful, how are you?" She gazed up at the taller red head. Melting inside at the sight of her dimples, which she loved so much.

"I am great thank you, especially now" Nicole winked and grinned at her "how are you Waves? I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I had the most perfect night." She warmly smiled at her. Nicole still felt like the smaller brunette was just a dream, that she was going to wake any moment and be heartbroken.

"I'm really good thanks. It's also official I'm a purgatory citizen now, and might I add with a job" She grinned. Couldn't control her excitement. "I start tomorrow night. Working here. I also had such a wonderful time last night too Nicole. I love spending time with you." Nicole couldn't control her grin now. She felt like she was falling. Falling so hard for this angel, and to think she will be living and working here in Purgatory permanently. Just perfect.

"That's great Waves, I'm happy you have settled in and got yourself a job." Nicole smiled proudly at her. "I've got to get going now though Waves. I'm gonna be late for work." She sighed and then called Shorty over to order herself a Latte.

Waverly sighed "OK, stay safe Nicole. Oh before you go. Are you free tonight?"

Nicole grabs her Latte off the bar and looks back at Waverly with heart filled eyes. "Yes, I'm free. I finish work at 6pm. So free after that." She practically shouted out quickly. Not able to contain her excitement.

"Good" Waverly grinned. "Can I take you out for dinner?"

"I would love it beautiful." She grinned.

Waverly ran her fingers along Nicole's cheek, circling her dimple. "OK, I shall pick you up at 8pm then. Give you chance to get home and get ready. See you later Nicole" She kissed her gently on her cheek, just where her dimple was and walked out of Shorty's. Leaving Nicole standing stunned and speechless at the bar. Her cheek still tingling from Waverly's touch by her delicate, slender fingers and her soft, plump lips. Nicole's hand involuntarily touched her cheek where Waverly kissed, smiling to herself.

She made her way to the Sheriff department and soon as she entered she was greeted by her favourite partner, Rosita. "Hey Haughtstuff, so... how was your night? I want all the juicy details." She asked with a mischievous smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey Rosie, wow. That's all I can say. It was the most perfect night I could have ever wished for. I took her out for a meal and drinks. But something urged me to take her to mine and dads special place. We lay there staring out at the beach below and the stars and moon above. It was so perfect Rosie. The way the moon shone across her face. I swear she's an angel. It was sweet, romantic even." Nicole told Rosita all about the night. Her eyes full of love, the biggest smile on her face as she was telling her. Rosita could see the love and passion Nicole had for Waverly.

"That sounds so beautiful Haughtstuff. You really are falling for her aren't you?" Nicole nodded. "I can see it spread all across your face. You have it bad for her. When are you seeing her again?" She smiled at Nicole. She was really happy that her partner has finally met someone to make her happy.

"Well actually, I bumped into her in Shorty's a moment a go. She asked to take me out for dinner tonight." Nicole said in an excited tone.

Rosita wiggled her eyebrows again and smirked at Nicole. "Well I hope you have another perfect night. I'm really happy to see you so happy Haughtstuff. It's about time." Rosita stated sincerely, and walked back to her desk.

Nicole walked towards her desk when Sheriff Nedley called her over to his office. "Deputy Haught, I've been looking at your work. I'm really impressed. Keep up the good work and you will be promoted Sheriff quicker than you think. Nice job Haught!" He gave her an impressed smile and patted her on the shoulder.

Nicole couldn't believe what he was saying. She knew he was going to promote her to Sheriff but not for a long time. "Thank you Sir. I really appreciate it. Thank you." She left Nedley's office and walked to her own desk to begin her long shift of more tiring paperwork, thinking about the girl of her dreams as she worked. She couldn't wait to see Waverly again tonight.

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waverly couldn't believe she had built up the courage to ask Nicole out on another date tonight. She was really excited to see her again. She was surprised to see her this morning in Shorty's. Her stomach fluttered when she felt her arm around her waist. She always melts when she gazes upon Nicole, especially when she flashes those dimples.

Waverly could feel today was going to be a great day. Settled into her new apartment, got a new job and got another date with a beautiful lady. She had plans of taking Nicole to a really nice restaurant just outside of town. She wanted tonight to be another perfect night that they can share together.

A few hours later Waverly thought she had better start and get ready for picking Nicole up. She had a nice hot shower and got dressed. She had chosen to wear a mid thigh, tight blue dress, which clung to all her curves. She applied a little make up and left her hair down and natural. She checked the time on her phone. 7:45pm. 'I better get going then' She thought excitedly to herself. Checking herself out in the mirror one last time before leaving her apartment, to make sure she looked good.

7:55pm and Waverly had just pulled up outside Nicole's apartment in her red Jeep. She turned off her engine and sat there for a minute to gather her thoughts and calm herself down. Everytime she sees the gorgeous red head, she gets all flustered and feels like she's going into oblivion. She is falling so hard for this woman. She couldn't believe how strong she felt in such a short space of time. She got out of her vehicle and walked to Nicole's front door and rang the bell. Impatiently waiting for her to answer.

Waverly heard movement coming from inside and then the door opened. Waverly stood there stunned, mouth partially open, eyes wide. "Oh....WOW....Ermm...Nicole you...you look stunning. Wow." She was wearing a mid thigh, slim fitting purple dress. That was showing enough cleavage for Waverly to admire. Nicole smirked at her and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you Waves. You are mesmerising. You're beautiful." Waverly blushed and wrapped her arms around Nicole, smiling lovingly up at her. "You ready to go? I have booked us a table at a nice restaurant just outside of town." Nicole nodded. Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and led her to her Jeep, she kissed Nicole's knuckles before letting go and opening the passenger door for the red headed wonder to get in, and Waverly got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

They had been driving for a little while in a comfortable silence. Nicole kept glancing at Waverly, she looked so adorable concentrating on the road. She smiled to herself. Waverly quickly glanced over shyly "Why do you keep staring at me?" Nicole couldn't stop a big smile appear on her face and chuckled at her cuteness. "Just admiring your beautiful face Waverly. You're extraordinary." Waverly blushed again.

Finally she pulled up outside a restaurant and turned the engine off. She got out and quickly walked to Nicole's door and opened it for her to get out. She leaned up and kissed her on the cheek before they both entered the restaurant. They were greeted by a waiter "Hello miss, do you have a reservation tonight?"

Waverly smiled warmly at the waiter "Hello, yes a table for two under Earp please."

"Ah yes Miss Earp. If you'd like to follow me to your table Miss." He smiled and led them both to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Waverly and Nicole took a seat. "Here are the menus Miss, I will be back in a short moment to take your order." Waverly nodded and the waiter walked away.

"I hope you like the place I chose Nicole, I wanted it to be really special tonight." She quietly said, smiling, placing her hand over the top of Nicole's on the table.

"Waves, I love it. But honestly, I would love anywhere as long as I was with you beautiful." Nicole gently rubbed her thumb across the top of Waverly's knuckles.

Blushing, Waverly felt her stomach muscles tighten. She always felt flustered when Nicole spoke like that to her. "I love being in your company Nicole. I'm so happy we met each other." They both gazed at each other in adoration.

Looking at the menus, they both finally decided on their meals and drinks and ordered when the waiter returned.

A short while later, the waiter bought their meals and drinks out and they began eating. "Oh wow Waves, the food here is outstanding. Thank you for bringing me here. And thank you for our second perfect date."

Waverly smiled lovingly at her, "I'm glad you like it here Nicole. And yes to a second perfect date and many more to come" She toasted with her glass of wine. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

After they had eaten, Waverly paid the bill and left a tip for their service. Got up and held her hand out to Nicole. They left the restaurant hand in hand. Outside, Waverly stopped and looked up at Nicole, "I don't want this night to end just yet. Let's take a walk along the river." She was asking more than suggesting, unsure as to whether Nicole would want to. "Yes, I would love to Waverly. I don't want the night to end yet either." She smiled and took Waverly's hand again and began walking towards the river.

It was a beautiful view. The lights of distant houses shone brightly, the moonlight reflecting off the water, which made Nicole's big brown eyes sparkle. Waverly felt like she was in heaven right now. Stopping she turned to Nicole and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Nicole pulled Waverly closer and kissed her back, more passionately, her hand gently cupping her chin. Waverly pulled away for air. "Nicole, I want to do this properly. Will you be my girlfriend?" Nicole couldn't withhold her grin. "YES Waverly, yes I would love that." She pulled her back in for a deep, passionate kiss. She put her all into that one kiss to show Waverly how she felt about her. She had truly fallen for the brunette beauty. They stopped kissing and continued their walk along the river, gazing in awe at each other and the view along the way.

An hour later, they headed back to Waverly's jeep and made their way back to Nicole's apartment. She turned the engine off, before she could get out, Nicole turned to her and placed a hand on her thigh. "Waves, I have had a lovely time tonight. Would you like to come in for a drink?" She inwardly prayed she would accept her invitation. She still didn't want the night to end yet. She loved spending every second with her.

Waverly smiled, "I would love to babe." They both got out of the vehicle and made their way to Nicole's front door.

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been sitting on the sofa, drinking beer, they had chosen to watch a horror movie together. Waverly was lying down on the sofa with her head on Nicole's lap. Nicole stroking her hair. She leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. The movie had finally finished, neither one of them wanting to get up and move. "Waverly I don't have to be at work tomorrow, would you like to stop the night?" Nicole asked unsure of what her answer would be. "Yeah, I don't want to leave you tonight." They were both happy to be spending their first official night as a couple together. Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole on the cheek, but Nicole quickly turned her head catching her lips with her own, kissing her passionately, tracing her tongue along Waverly's bottom lip asking for permission, which Waverly granted. Nicole's tongue exploring the warmth of Waverly's mouth. Her hands running down Waverly's back, while Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole's hair. Their kiss getting hungrier for more. Nicole lifted Waverly up onto her lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. She stood up, not breaking the kiss and carried them both carefully to her bedroom. Placing Waverly down gently on her bed and hovered over the top of her. Still kissing her with so much passion. Her fingers slowly running through her hair. Nicole starts kissing down her jawline, down the side of her neck and places one kiss just under her ear, causing Waverly to release a quivering moan, tightening her grip in Nicole's red locks. Going back to passionately kissing each other, tongues dancing together. Nicole slowly moved her fingers down Waverly's body, till she reached the bottom of her dress, lifting it up, quickly breaking the kiss just enough to take her dress off, just leaving Waverly lying in her matching blue lacy bra and panties, then their lips came crashing together again in a wondrous passion. Nicole's thigh lay in between Waverly's legs pressing against her warm, moist centre. She could feel how aroused she was. She edged her way down tracing her tongue along Waverly's throat, and lowering further down till she reached the top of her bra cup, palming the other breast in her other hand, feeling the hardened nipple grazing against the material. She lifted Waverly up enough to unclasp her bra and throw it to the floor to join her dress. Now her breasts free, Nicole took one of her hard, erect nipples into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around, sucking hard and gently nipping at the skin. Waverly's body shuddered underneath Nicole's touch, letting out a raspy moan. Nicole playing with her other nipple with her free hand, rolling it in between her fingertips and gently squeezing. Nicole could feel the moist warm arousal of Waverly's centre seeping out from her panties onto her thigh. Pressing her thigh harder against her pussy, Waverly moaned loudly, grinding against her thigh, gripping Nicole's hair tighter,pulling her closer to her chest. Nicole slowly edged her way down her body, her tongue trailing down her stomach and circled her naval. Waverly gently pushed on her head, giving Nicole the hint that she needed her mouth on her. Nicole gave a mischievous smirk. But moved down to the waistline of her panties. Licking along her abdomen. Her hands loosing her breasts to slide down the side of her body, scraping her nails along, quickly grazing her fingertips over the top of Waverly's pussy causing an involuntary shudder "please N..n...Nic ooooh. Don't ttttease." Nicole grinned, pleased with the reaction she was getting out of the petite brunette. She moved her mouth down to her inner thigh, kissing and swirling her tongue along. Gently nipping at her skin. "FUCK Nicole. Please."  
"Tell me what you want Waves." Nicole whispered.  
"Please. Stop teasing. I want you to touch me. Now."  
Without anymore hesitation, Nicole ran her tongue over the top of Waverly's panties. Feeling how wet she was. She could smell her arousal through the material. She tugged at her panties pulling them off to join the rest of her clothes. Before Nicole could go back to her pussy, Waverly pulled Nicole's dress off, running her fingers down her slim, toned body. Reaching behind to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts from the material. She wrapped her hands round her waist pulling her down on her and kissed her deeply. Their naked breasts rubbed against each other causing both women to let out a loud gasp. Waverly slid her hands down Nicole's back, scratching, grinding her wet pussy against her thigh. Her hands stopped at her ass and gently squeezed.  
Nicole pulled away from the kiss and pressed light kisses down Waverly's body till she reached her inner thigh again and nipped at the skin there. Smirking at Waverly. She knew what she was creating and she loved watching her get aroused. Without any warning, her tongue slid up Waverly's wet, sleek slit. Taking her erect clit into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around, sucking hard. "Oh god....N...n..Nic. pppplease. Don't stop." Waverly gasped as her hips lifted. She grabbed Nicole's hair and gently tugged. Pulling her face closer to her centre. Nicole slid her tongue up and down her slit but not entering, causing Waverly to gasp in desperation. Nicole slid one finger deep into Waverly's pussy, curling it upwards, slowly pumping in and out. Causing Waverly's back to arch, lifting her hips up, making Nicole able to go deeper, she slid one more finger in and gained some speed. Pumping in and out Deeply. Sucking on her clit, swirling her tongue around. Waverly couldn't withhold her moans. "FUCK.... NICOLE.....DON'T STOP.....I'M CLOSE....UHHH GOD" She moaned loudly. Nicole continued pumping in and out, sucking hard on her erect clit. Waverly's hips grinding against her hand. She could feel her walls clenching against her fingers. She knew she was close to climax. "Cum for me baby. Don't hold back." With that Waverly's body jerked uncontrollably and her walls clenched so tight around Nicole's fingers. Her juices dripping down Nicole's wrist and chin. Waverly's toes curled, her fingers clenching tightly in Nicole's hair. She couldn't control her body. "AHHH FUCK...I'M...AHH SHIT...I'M COMING!" She screamed. Nicole carried on pumping her fingers in and out and sucking on her clit till she came down from her high.  
When Waverly's body had calmed down, Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of her pussy, causing her to shudder as she was so sensitive. She sucked her fingers clean, in front of Waverly. Her eyes dark and full of lust. Wiping her chin. She moved up Waverly's body kissing each area till she reached her lips. She planted a kiss on them. Waverly grabbed the back of her head to kiss her long and passionately. Tasting herself on Nicole's tongue.  
Waverly breaking away for air "WOW Nicole..." still panting, breathing still erratic. "That was amazing. You're amazing." Nicole gazed into her eyes smiling. Pulling her in for another loving kiss. They fell back down on the bed. Lying next to each other, not breaking the kiss. Legs entwined, Nicole cupped Waverly's chin, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. She pulled away to say "I love you Waverly." Gazing into her eyes, full of love.


	5. Part 5- Cherishing Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I have been really ill. This chapter was meant to be up in time for Christmas. But I hope you shall still enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback.

Waverly awoke to hearing the birds outside chirping merrily away to each other and the frosty morning sun shining through the window of the bedroom. She looked over to see a beautiful red head still sound asleep next to her. Soft, quiet snores coming from her. Waverly smiled, gently stroked her head, moving some hair from her face. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her. But just as she went to pull away Nicole slowly opened her eyes with a warm smile on her mouth. "Morning sunshine" she groggily said to Waverly and put her hand behind her head and pulled her down to kiss her properly. Waverly moaned quietly into the kiss, melting into Nicole's embrace. She deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip asking permission for entry. Nicole opened her mouth eagerly to taste Waverly. Their tongues danced together. She pulled Waverly on top of her, wrapping her arms around her waist, running her fingers up and down the small of her back. Waverly's fingers tangled up in Nicole's hair. They both moaned into the kiss, as Waverly started to grind slowly against Nicole's thigh. Trying to get some friction between her thighs to ease the growing anticipation at her centre. Nicole pulled Waverly in closer and also started grinding against her thigh. Both women could feel the heat building up between them. Both getting hungrier for more. They deepened the kiss and Waverly sucked on Nicole's tongue, causing the red head to moan into her mouth. Both women grinding against each other getting faster, not breaking their kiss. Nicole lowered her hands down till they landed on Waverly's ass and she squeezed causing the brunette to moan and quiver as it pulled her tighter against her thigh. Waverly could feel the tension building up deep inside her stomach as she moved harder against her thigh, she could feel herself soaking wet, and could feel the heat and wetness from Nicole against her thigh which only added to her hunger. She could feel that she was going to hit her high any moment. "Oh God Nicole," she mumbled through broken kisses "I'm close...."

"So am I baby, come for me. Keep going." Nicole panted also very close to her climax. Waverly kissing down Nicole's jawline, gently nibbling on her neck below her ear, grinding hard and fast against each other now. She could feel her clit throbbing with every touch. "Fuckkkk." Nicole shuddered underneath her as she reached her high, Waverly could feel her juices running down her leg, she also started shaking as she reached her climax at the same time. "Shit, fuck, wow. N..n..nic...ole. that was amazing." Both women slowing down their rhythm to calm themselves down from their orgasm. They lay in the same position trembling and heavy breathing, Waverly reaches up to kiss Nicole again passionately. "Nicole, I love you."

"I love you to beautiful, you're extraordinary." Nicole grinned at her and pulled her down to cuddle her. Waverly rested her head on Nicole's chest, she could hear the steadying heartbeat, which was relaxing her. She smiled "I made the best decision knocking on your door that night." She said with a big smile on her face. "I am so glad you did sweetheart, you are the best thing to happen to me. I cannot wait to see what our future holds." Nicole replied smiling, flashing those dimples which caused Waverly to melt. "Hey as it's Christmas soon, do you have any plans yet?"

"Not yet, my sister, Wynonna may be coming up Christmas Eve to see me. But other than that nope, nothing."

"Well don't make any. I have plans for us, and no before you ask. I won't tell you. Its going to be a surprise. " Nicole smirked.

Waverly lifted her eyebrows up in puzzlement. Wondering what she had planned for them. She couldn't wait to find out. Their first celebration together, which happened to be Waverly's favourite occasion. Christmas. "Ok, I look forward to whatever you have planned." She smiled curiously. She leaned up and kissed her on the cheek where her dimple was showing again and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom to shower. Nicole watched as her naked body sauntered across the room. Her hips swaying with each step. She couldn't stop staring and admiring her girlfriend. 'I am the luckiest girl in the world' she muttered to herself, a smile spread from cheek to cheek. Once Waverly was out of sight Nicole got up and threw on some sweatpants and her old police academy hoodie quickly and lay on top of the bed waiting for her to return.

She must have drifted back to sleep as she was being woken up to Waverly kissing her forehead gently. She smiled opening her eyes to such a beautiful sight hovering above her. "Morning again sleepy head. Shall we go have some breakfast?" Waverly giggled. But Nicole just lay there gazing into hazel eyes, smirking mischievously. Waverly looked at her curiously, she stood back up to walk out the bedroom, but she felt arms snaking around her and pulled her back down to the bed, Waverly squealed through shock and Nicole began tickling her. Waverly couldn't control her laughter, trying to hold Nicole's wrists to stop her, but she wasn't strong enough. "NICCC...." she pleaded in between fits of laughter "STOPP....PLEASE...." she had tears running down her cheeks through laughing too much. Nicole suddenly stopped with a big grin, flashing those dimples. "You look so cute when laughing, your eyes crinkle up." She winked, kissed her on the lips quickly and released her. "Come on, that's enough torture for now. Let's go eat." She smirked looking down at the brunette, holding her hand out to help the smaller girl up.

They both went into the kitchen, Waverly sat up to the dining table whilst Nicole headed to the coffee machine to brew some fresh coffee. "Would you like some blueberry pancakes?" Waverly nodded in response, smiling at her excitedly. Blueberry pancakes was one of Waverlys favourite foods. Nicole began to make the pancakes and Waverly couldn't help but admire her culinary skills.

A little while later, the pancakes were all cooked and they both started eating. "Oh Nicole, these are delicious. Who knew you were so talented." She winked. Nicole laughed "Glad you like them. I could show you plenty more talents I have later." Nicole smirked mischievously, causing Waverly to blush. "So, you looking forward to starting your job tonight babe?"

"I can't wait but I'm kinda nervous aswell. I mean what if they don't like me." Waverly replied sighing.

"Are you kidding....baby, you are extraordinary. Everyone will love you. They would be crazy not to." She replied sincerely. So much love showing in her eyes. She couldn't believe Waverly doubted herself.

Waverly blushed again looking down at her plate. She smiled "thank you." She reached her hand out to hold Nicole's across the table. Her thumb stroking Nicole's knuckles "I love you Nicole. I can't wait to spend Christmas with you and our future together." She excitedly grinned.

"I love you aswell baby. So much. Christmas is going to be the best Christmas I have ever had"

Waverly smiled at her. Her heart melting at the thought of spending her favourite holiday with Nicole.

Both women finished eating their pancakes and drinking their coffee in a comfortable silence.

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waverly had spent all day at Nicole's, they watched movies, cuddled and just had a relaxing day. It was perfect. Now Waverly was unfortunately back at her own apartment as she had to get ready for her first night working at Shortys. She was excited but still felt really nervous. She wanted to make a good impression.  
She fetched her Shortys tee out of the closet. A red and navy, tight, low cut crop top with Shortys written across the front. She chose to wear some high waist skinny jeans to go with it and her white converse. She left her apartment and made her way to the bar.

She stood outside, just staring at the double doors, hesitantly, lifting her arm up to open the doors. She released a deep breath which she didn't know she had been holding and pushed them open and entered wearing a big, warm smile, making her way behind the bar. "Hey Shorty. Thank you again for giving me this chance. I hope I please you with my work."

"Hello Waverly," he greeted her, giving her a friendly smile. "You're welcome. I'm sure you will do great here and everyone is gonna love you. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." He encouraged her.

Waverly nodded and got to work. Serving the customers. Showing off her biggest and friendliest smile to everyone and everyone seemed to love her in return. She was really enjoying her first night. She was sure she was going to love this job and do well in it. As the night was getting on, her tip jar was getting really full. She couldn't believe her eyes. The customers really did love her. It made her heart melt at just how welcoming and loving Purgatory was. If she didn't know before, she knows now, moving to this quaint little town was the best life changing move she has ever made and she was going to cherish this moment forever, and her life can only get better being with Nicole. She looked forward to seeing what their futures hold together and how their first Christmas would be together.


	6. Part 6- The Christmas Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> A long chapter this time. Full of rollercoaster emotions.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> I have Twitter, you can find me at: @jnj93_earp
> 
> Thanks for all your support guys. Much love to you all.

It was finally Christmas Eve and Waverly was so excited that her older sister, Wynonna was coming up to visit for the day. She hadn't seen her sister in a while due to her moving away from her home town in California. Her and her sister used to be so close. But she was nervous about telling Wynonna about Nicole as she didn't know that she was gay. This was the only secret she ever kept from her older sister, so she was hoping she was still going to accept her. She had always wanted to make Wynonna proud of her.

She heard the familiar rumble of a truck engine outside her apartment. She looked out of her window to see Wynonna stepping out of her black truck. Nerves started to take over her body as she heard her doorbell ring but she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Baby girl, long time." Wynonna grinned at her sister and Waverly quickly grabbed Wynonna and pulled her into a big, tight hug, taking her older sister by surprise. "Woah there baby girl," she chuckled into the hug, "it's good to see you too." She pulled away from the hug and held Waverly at arms length to have a good look at her. Make sure she looked ok. "So how is this amazing little town with so many possibilities going for you." She smirked sarcastically. Waverly knew Wynonna didn't approve of her moving here. She told her that she is worth more than a dead ended town. Wynonna liked to call Purgatory 'The Ghost Town' as there was nothing here. It was such a quiet, western style town. Not like California.

"I actually love this town Nonna, I have a new job and I have made some new friends. I know you don't like the idea of me living here by myself but I think it's the best move I've ever made and I want you to be happy and support me. You're all I've got." She looked at Wynonna with big hazel eyes. Tears starting to form in the corners.

Wynonna pulled Waverly back into a hug, Waverly resting her head on her older sister's shoulder. "Hey baby girl, don't be getting all emotional on me now. I want to be happy for ya. I want to support ya. But from driving through here, I can see nothing here. It's a dead end. I want you to have everything. You deserve it Waves." Waverly looked up at Wynonna and smiled warmly. "Thanks Sis. I do really love it here though. I'm making something of my life now. I said new life, new start. Now enough of this talk and enjoy our Christmas Eve together."

Waverly showed Wynonna around the town, chatting away to her. Both girls catching up on lost time. She missed her big sister so much. They were really close before Waverly left California to start her new life in Purgatory.  
When they got back to Waverly's apartment later on the night, they exchanged Christmas gifts. Waverly had bought her sister a brand new black leather jacket. Wynonna loved her leathers. She practically lived in them.  
Wynonna gave Waverly a little gift wrapped box, with a red bow on top. She opened it up to find a photo frame with her favourite photo in it. Her, Wynonna and her Aunty Gus at Waverly's graduation ceremony. It had been the most proud moment of her life.  
They both loved their gifts so much. Waverly pulled Wynonna into a big tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

It was getting late, Waverly knew Wynonna had to leave as she already had plans for Christmas to spend with her husband John Henry Holliday, but most people just called him Doc. Unfortunately, he was away on business today so couldn't make the journey to see Waverly. Waverly also was spending Christmas with Nicole. So she was glad that Wynonna was leaving tonight as she didn't have the courage to tell her she was gay and in a relationship with Nicole.

"Hey baby girl, I'm sorry I've got to leave now. But how about me and John come up and spend New year's Eve and day with you?"

Waverly smiled at her sister, "yes I would love to spend New year with you both. We can go to Shorty's to celebrate" she said a little to excitedly.

Wynonna grinned at the brunette and nodded pulling her in for one last hug before she had to leave to head back home.

They both had a lovely time together, even though it was short. It felt good to see her sister again and be able to catch up. She couldn't wait for new years eve to see her again. But for now, she is more than excited to be going to see Nicole and spending Christmas with her. Their first Christmas together, as a couple.

She had packed an overnight bag and got ready to head off to Nicole's. Nicole had asked her to stay Christmas Eve night so that they could both wake up together on Christmas Morning. The gesture made Waverly's heart melt. She loved spending every second with her girlfriend and this was no exception. She finished getting ready and set off for Nicole's apartment, excited to find out what her plans were for them both.

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Morning. Waverly awoke to see Nicole gazing at her, eyes full of love, a smile spread from cheek to cheek, flashing her famous dimples, which Waverly loved so much. She leaned down and kissed Nicole on each Dimple before planting a soft kiss on her lips, smiling into the kiss. She pulled away "Merry Christmas beautiful." She couldn't stop grinning at her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas baby. Let's go and have breakfast, I can't wait much longer before giving you your gift." She said excitedly, grinning.

They both threw on some sweatpants and Nicole, her old police academy hoodie and Waverly robbed one of Nicoles tees, which was more like a dress on her. Nicole gazed lustfully at Waverly. She thought she looked so cute in her tee. They both sauntered off into the kitchen to have breakfast. Nicole started cooking Waverly's favourite, blueberry pancakes, whilst Waverly put coffee on to brew. She sat back down at the breakfast bar, staring at the tall redhead. Admiring her every move. Waverly thought to herself, how lucky she was. She still sometimes felt like she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It's all so surreal to her.

Nicole finished cooking the pancakes and brought the pile over to the breakfast bar as Waverly poured them both a cup of coffee each. They sat down and ate their pancakes in a comfortable silence. But Nicole kept gazing up at her, her big brown eyes full of love. She couldn't wait any longer. "Waves, I can't wait anymore. Here. Merry Christmas baby." She handed Waverly a small blue wrapped box with a purple ribbon on it. Waverly had a grin spread from cheek to cheek as she impatiently tore the wrapping paper from her present. She opened the box to reveal a little silver shaped heart necklace. On the back of the heart engraved 'Waves you will always own my heart. Love Nicole.'  
"Oh Nicole, its so beautiful. Thank you. I love it. Could you put it on for me." She turned round, holding her hair up so Nicole could put it round her neck. She felt her fumbling with the clasp till she heard it click. She smiled warmly at Nicole and pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her on the lips, flooding the kiss with all her love to show how much she appreciates and loves her gift.

She handed Nicole her gift now. It was wrapped neatly in purple wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon on it. Nicole also couldn't stop smiling as she unwrapped it eagerly. She opened the box to reveal an elegant silver and gold entwined bracelet, inscribed with: 'I love you now, I'll love you forever'  
She looked at Waverly with a big smile on her face. "Waverly, I love this so much. Thank you. I love you baby." They both kissed again but more passionately this time. Waverly slid her hands up Nicoles back and hooked them around her neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. Nicole ran her fingers up and down the small of Waverly's back and then gently placed them on her hips, deepening the kiss, Nicole stood up, not breaking the kiss, leading Waverly back into the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed, kissing her with full passion and lust.

After a couple of hours, in bed making love, Nicole got out and went into the bathroom, a couple minutes later, Waverly heard Nicole calling her in. As soon as she opened the bathroom door, she was greeted with the most sensual smell invading her nostrils, a bubble bath was awaiting, candles lit all around the room and rose petals on the floor leading to the bathtub, some petals floating on the bath water. "Oh Nic, this is so beautiful and romantic." She had a big smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Well, my queen deserves the very best. You relax in here whilst I go prepare the next bit of your Christmas surprise." She winked and grinned at Waverly kissing her gently on the forehead. Soon as she left, Waverly got undressed and climbed into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature. She lay down, closing her eyes, taking in the different scents from the candles, bubble bath and rose petals. She felt really relaxed. 'I seriously am the luckiest woman ever.' She felt like pinching herself to see if she was dreaming.

A while later, the water had started to go cool, so Waverly climbed out and got dried and dressed and brushed her hair. When she was ready she walked out of the bedroom and heard Nicole clattering about in the kitchen. "Babe, can I come in?" She shouted to the redhead. "Erm, just a second." She shouted back, clattering about again. "Ok baby, you can come in now." Waverly pushed open the kitchen door to be greeted by Nicole standing holding a chair out for Waverly to take a seat, a full Christmas dinner, with all the trimmings was placed on the table, which was romantically lit by a couple of candles and a bottle of champagne.

Waverly took the seat Nicole offered her and she went and took her own seat opposite. She grabbed Waverly's hand on the table. Running her thumb across her knuckles. "Waverly, I love you so much. I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel like I have known you all my life and I want to spend the rest of our life together." Nicole smiled shyly at Waverly, gazing into her eyes. She reached into her pocket and fetched out a small box, "Waverly Earp, will you do me the great honour and make me the happiest woman alive by being my wife?" She opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a blue diamond cluster in the centre. Waverly stared, wide eyes, mouth opening and closing. "Nicole," she started to smile, tears appearing in the corner of her hazel pools, "I would love to marry you. YES!!!" She screamed her answer excitedly. Both women stood up and Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly with so much love, breaking from the kiss, she took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger, then kissed her knuckles, smiling. They both sat back down and began eating their Christmas dinner Nicole had cooked for them both.

The rest of their Christmas day, they spent snuggled up on sofa watching Christmas movies, kissing and drinking. Till neither one of them could keep their eyes open any longer. They went off to bed and made love to seal their engagement.  
                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week had passed really quickly. Waverly had spent the whole week at Nicole's apartment. She had gone home today as it was New Years Eve and Wynonna and John was coming up to stay over for the next couple of days. They were all going to Shorty's on the night to celebrate the New Year in, and Waverly had planned to tell Wynonna about Nicole and their engagement then, unfortunately, she was going to have to tell her on her own as Nicole was working at the Sheriff department that night. She was upset that she couldn't get her first new year kiss at midnight with her Fiancè. 'Gosh, that sounds weird' she thought to herself smiling.

She heard her front door knock loudly and she quickly rushed to answer it. She had missed her big sister and her husband a lot. She couldn't wait to celebrate with them. "Hey baby girl." She smirked, pulling her in for a hug. "Hey sis, hey John. How was the trip?"

"It was long, tiring and I'm in desperate need for some whiskey and some partying tonight lil sis. You better prepare yourself for the time of ya life." She grinned. Wynonna was definitely known to be a big party animal. She was the life of the parties and Waverly was excited to be partying with her and John together. She just wished she could have Nicole there with her.

John held out his hand to Waverly and she held it as he kissed her knuckles and saw the ring. "By gosh, that is one almighty diamond. Who's the lucky fella then?"

Waverly blushed, "Waverly! How could you get engaged and not tell your big sister? Who is he? He better treat you right or I'll kick his ass! C'mon baby girl spill the details."

Oh god, how was she going to get around this now she thought to herself. "Ermmm, well.... guys.... I have something to tell you...."

Wynonna quickly interrupted her "Yeah we gathered that. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well, ermmm, when I first moved here.... I met someone called Nic...."

"Is this Nic coming to the party tonight? I wanna have words with him!"

"Wynonna!!!! Stop interrupting!!!! Nicole....I meant Nicole.... I knocked on her door the first night as my jeep broke down. We got chatting. We got to know each other and we kinda fell in love. I love her Wy..... She asked me to marry her on Christmas day.... and no she won't be coming tonight." Waverly sighed and looked upset by this.

"It's new year baby girl....why won't she be celebrating with you? And I can't believe you never told me you were gay Waves..." her voice softer now and a little hurt as Waverly never told her.

"She's working tonight. She is a cop. She will be getting promoted to Deputy soon.  And I never told you cuz I didn't know how you'd react. I mean.... I wanted to make you so proud of me. I didn't wanna disappoint." She sighed with a sad look.

"Hmmm, good job. But law or not, if she hurts you, I'll kick her ass. She'll regret ever hurting you. And baby girl, you always make me proud. I would never be disappointed in you. You are the Earpiest Earp of us all. I love you." She smiled at her and winked.

Waverly felt herself well up with so many emotions, she just nodded and pulled Wynonna into a big, tight hug. "Thank you Wy, it means so much to me. And Nicole makes me really happy."

"Well then, that's all I care about. You're happy, I'm happy."

A few hours went by after their greeting. They had all got ready to go to Shorty's to begin their night of celebrating. Waverly had decided to wear a light blue, knee length dress and some heels. She wore her hair in loose curls. "Oh baby girl, you look hot. Nicole is missing out on seeing you tonight!" Waverly blushed, fiddling with her fingers and smiled shyly at her big sister. "Miss Earp, you look devine." John replied smiling warmly at her. Waverly loved John's accent. He always reminded her of a cowboy. "Thank you guys. Shall we head to the party then?" They both nodded and they left Waverly's apartment.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Shorty's, it was packed in there. Everyone was getting merry and drunk. Wynonna and John was dancing on the dance floor.  Waverly was chatting to some people at the bar. Her best friend from work Chrissy Nedley, the sheriff's daughter, was with them. "Hey Waves, you have an admirer" She smirked and winked. Chrissy knew she was with Nicole but she still liked to wind her up sometimes. "Shut up. He's more likely staring at you. I mean look at you. Beautiful. Who is he anyway?"  
"His name is Champ, Champ Hardy." Waverly looked over at him and gave a friendly smile. She thought to herself he is handsome. He would have been the type of guy she went with back in high school, before she came out as gay. The popular jock types.

Both women carried on chatting away and drinking their drinks. When Waverly felt someone's hand on her shoulder, automatically assuming it was Wynonna she placed her hand on their fingers and realised it was a man's hand. Waverly jumped and blushed when she saw it was Champ. He grinned at her, "Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

"Ermm....I....no thank you." She stumbled over her words.

"C'mon babe, just one drink? Celebrate new year in the right way." He smirked. Before she could answer he already called Shorty over at the bar. "Hey man, can I get 2 whiskey on the rocks?"  
He watched Shorty pour their drinks and handed them over to him. Champ gave one to Waverly. "I have seen you on the whiskey all night. So drink up babe. You're just my kinda girl." He winked at her and downed his drink in one go. Waverly started to drink hers but slowly. "Thank you for my drink Champ." She gave him a friendly smile "It was my pleasure babe. I expect a dance later on." He winked and walked away, leaving her alone with Chrissy again. "Wow, he's intense. Doesn't take no for an answer." Waverly gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Yeah," Chrissy chuckled, "he's known to be the player of the town. But I told ya he was staring at you." She said in an I told you so tone.  
"Well he can keep his eyes to himself. I'm happily engaged to Nicole." She said with a massive grin on her face. Both women couldn't contain their excitement about the engagement and started talking about how Nicole proposed again and how romantic she is.

Wynonna came sauntering over to them, eyes glaring in another direction. "Hey baby girl, what did that douche want?" She frowned.  
"He wanted to buy me a drink and asked me for a dance later. Why are you calling him a douche?"  
Wynonna grabbed her hand and pulled her to where she was standing and nodded her head in the direction of Champ. He was all over another woman on the other side of the room. He was grinding up against her, hands roaming her body, dancing to the music. "That's why. He looks to be a right player. Stay away from him Waves. He's trouble. I'll kick him in the balls if he comes near you again." Wynonna said sternly. Waverly chuckled at her protective sister. She has always been the same when it came to Waverly. She smiled back at Wynonna and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Besides I'm with Nicole. And I just want to enjoy the new year. So let's celebrate."  
"But does he know you're into women and engaged?"  
"No he didn't stay long enough for me to discuss my whole personal life with him." She replied sarcastically. "C'mon Wy," then looked over to Chrissy holding her hand out, "and you beaut, let's go dance the night away." She grinned pulling both women towards the dance floor.

All four of them were dancing, laughing and smiling the night away. Enjoying themselves and getting drunk. Waverly really wished that Nicole could be here dancing with her though, but she was happy that Wynonna and John managed to come and they also accepted her being gay. She couldn't be more happy about that.

As Waverly was dancing, she felt arms wrapping around her waist from behind. When she looked back she saw Champ holding her very close and swaying from side to side. She tried to pull away from his grasp but he held on tightly. "Champ, please let me go." She sternly said. "C'mon babe, I bought you a drink, you can at least pay me back with a dance."  
"I never asked for that drink. Now let me go." She shouted.  
"You also never turned the drink down either did you babe. I think deep down you wanted it and you want me holding you this way." He smirked. Waverly struggled in his arms, but he was too strong for her, "let me go now you asshole. I do not want you. I'm engaged. Now let me go!" She shouted angrily. Wynonna saw her struggling and started to marching towards them. "Well if you are with someone. Where is this so called man. Who would leave their girlfriend alone on new years eve." He started slurring his words a little But she pulled away and managed to free herself from his grip.  
"I'm not alone. I have family and friends here. And my girlfriend, is working tonight. She is a cop. So you better leave me and my friends alone!" She screamed at him angrily.  
"You're a lesbian! Oh wow. We could definitely have more fun then. Shame she isn't here. Oh well, I get you all to myself for now." He grabbed Waverly's wrists roughly and pulled her in to kiss her. Waverly struggled to pull away. Wynonna lost her mind and pulled Champ away from Waverly and punched his left side of his jaw. Knocking his head sideways forcefully.  
"You fucking bitch. You will regret doing that!" He threw a punch but missed. Wynonna hit him again this time causing his nose to bleed. Waverly heard someone phoning the police. Wynonna and Champ carried on beating the crap out of each other, whilst John and Waverly was trying to separate them both.

A few moments later. "Hey, what's going on here?" They all went quiet and looked to where the voice came from. Nicole. Waverly smiled worriedly. Watching Nicole marching over to them looking stern.

John spoke up and told Nicole exactly what had happened. Waverly saw Nicole's face change. She saw anger flash across. Her whole demeanour switched when she found out what Champ was trying to do with Waverly. He noticed her personality switch and suddenly realised "Ah so this is the girl then. Oh I am definitely happy to have you both." He smirked and winked at Waverly.  
"Shut the fuck up Champ. I am sick of your attitude around this town. I'm taking you down the station." Nicole went to grab him but he backed away from her and moved towards Waverly again, going to grab her by her waist. "Touch her Champ and you'll never walk again. I warn you Champ!" Nicole threatened. He ignored her threats and pulled her towards him, his hands grasping her ass. Nicole saw red and threw a punch, making him stumble back against the bar. He saw a bottle, grabbed it and smashed it off the side of the bar.  
"Champ Hardy, put the bottle down. Now!"  
"Fuck you Haught. I'm sick of you and your stupid authority in this town. You think you're everything. You get everything. Well not this time Haught. I will get Waverly. Whether you watch or not!" His words slurring. "Officer Haught to base, I need assistance." Nicole called in on the radio as she did this Champ lunged forward to stab Nicole with the broken bottle but Waverly quickly jumped in front of the red head. Her legs gave way on her, Nicole caught her in her arms, blood pouring from her stomach. "NOOO! Baby, hang in there. Please don't die on me baby." Nicole cried. Champ dropped the bottle stood frozen, looking shocked and startled at his actions, eyes wide, mouth open. Wynonna ran over to Champ and kept punching him till he was on the ground. John had to pull her off him, whilst Chrissy rang for an ambulance. Waverly was lying in Nicole's arms gasping for breath, staring up at Nicole, tears running down her cheeks. "Please Baby, stay with me. Help is on its way. Stay with me Waves. I can't live without you. I love you so much baby." Nicole sobbed into Waverly's hair. Holding her close to her. Blood covering her and Waverly.

Sirens outside. Ambulance was finally here. The paramedics came rushing in. "Please help her. Stay with me Waves. I can't lose you." The paramedics told Nicole to step away so they could work on Waverly and help stop the bleeding to get her to the hospital.

The room was spinning around Nicole, everything turning blurry. "Hey, I'm Wynonna, Waverly's sister. Come and sit down. You don't look so hot. Waverly needs you, needs us all to be strong now." Wynonna led Nicole to a bar stool and she took a seat. The room still spinning. "I'm so sorry for this Wynonna. Champ will pay for this."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm gonna kick the shit outta him. I knew from the start he was an asshole."  
They both nodded in agreement. All of a sudden things turned for the worst.

"She's going into cardiac arrest. We need to stop the bleeding now. Apply pressure. CPR. One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, breathe."

Nicole turned pale. Panic stricken, heart pounding in her chest. "Why is this happening. Everything was going  perfectly." She couldn't lose her Waverly. "Please Baby, come back to me." She begged.

The paramedics continued with CPR, till finally they got a pulse. They managed to stop the bleeding and put her on a stretcher to carry her to the ambulance. "Hey, do you wanna go with her Nicole?" Wynonna asked quietly. "Ermm. No you go. I'm still on duty. I'm gonna take Champ down to the station and explain to the sheriff what's happened. I'll meet you at the hospital shortly." She said in between crying. Her eyes puffy and red. Wynonna nodded, hugged John and climbed in the back of the ambulance. Nicole watched them speed off down the road, sirens blazing.

Nicole tried to pull herself together. The assistance she had called for on the radio finally arrived. She explained what had happened. They stayed to help sort the bar out whilst Nicole grabbed Champ up off the floor roughly and cuffed him. "C'mon asshole, you're coming with me." She dragged him roughly out of Shorty's and pushed him into the back of her cruiser. Driving him to the station. Hopefully after this, he will go to jail for a long time, for attempted murder. He deserved it.

Nicole spoke to Nedley, after placing Champ in a holding cell. Nedley told Nicole to take time off. So Nicole quickly drove to the hospital to be with her Waverly, in her desperate time of need.


	7. Part 7- Living in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Here's the newest part to my story. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at @jnj93_earp
> 
> Thanks for your support. Much love to you all.

Nicole, Wynonna, John and Chrissy had been waiting in the hospital for a couple of hours on news for Waverly. She had been rushed in for emergency surgery. Nicole kept pacing backwards and forwards. She was really restless and worried, her eyes kept blurring over from the tears. A doctor finally came out. "We have managed to do the operation, stopped the internal bleeding. But I'm sorry she has fallen into a coma. It's up to Waverly now to pull through." The doctor informed them all of the news. Nicole and Wynonna broke down. Tears pouring from their eyes. Nicole was shaking and fell down in her seat, sobbing into her hands. "Can we go see her?" John asked the doctor. "Yes, having her loved ones around may help her to pull through."  
The four got up and followed the doctor to Waverly's room. Nicole saw her. She looked like she was sleeping so peacefully. Only thing to let her know otherwise, was all the wires she was connected to. She walked up to the side of her bed, grabbed her hand gently, stroking her thumb against her knuckles. "Oh waves, baby, come on. You can fight this. Please come back to me baby." She leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. Wynonna around the other side of the bed also holding her hand. "Hey baby girl. You're a fighter. Come back to us. I can't lose you Waves. Come back to me." Tears streaming down her face. Nicole could see how close the sister's were. She weakly smiled to Wynonna.

Everyone left Waverly and Nicole alone together for the rest of the night. Nicole clung to Waverly's hand, head resting on her arm lightly. Still crying. "Baby I love you so much. I can't wait for you to be my wife. So we can start our life together properly." Nicole was talking to Waverly about everything. Hoping, praying she would get a response. But she just lay on the bed unresponsive.  
It was getting late and Nicole had to go to work tomorrow. Although she didn't feel it. "Princess, I've got to go now. But I shall be back tomorrow, after work." She leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you baby. See you tomorrow." She kissed her hand and got up reluctantly to leave. As she got to the door, she looked back at Waverly and tears stung her eyes again. She walked out and headed home in a daze.

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had passed and still no sign of Waverly waking up from her coma. Nicole had gone to visit her everyday after work and stayed till early hours of the morning. She was walking around in a daze. She was exhausted.

Nicole sat at her desk in the sheriff's office, trying to sort some paperwork out. But she couldn't focus. Her mind wandering back to Waverly. Her eyes started to well up again. "Oh Waves, when will you wake up baby." She muttered to herself.  
"Hey Haught," Rosita stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've spoken to Nedley and he  said it's ok for you to go home. Go get some sleep. You need it."

"I can't sleep Rosie. I'm so worried about her. It's been over two weeks now and she's not waking up. What if I lose Her?" She sobbed again. Rosita pulled her around and into a tight hug. " Well at least go home and try and rest a little and eat. You haven't eaten properly in a few days. She's gonna need you to be strong for her. For when she wakes. Be strong Haught. I'm here for you." Nicole just nodded into her shoulder. "Oh and Nedley has told me to let you know, Champ Hardy, he's been charged for attempted murder. He'll be locked away for a very long time."  
"Good. That asshole, deserves it. He deserves more than just locking up. If Waverly doesn't wake up, I swear I'll kill him myself." Nicole said angrily.

She stood up and packed all her stuff ready to leave the office. "Listen, ermm thanks Rosie. You're a good friend." She managed to say in between chokes of tears. She walked out the office and headed back to the hospital to be with her Waverly.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple of months had passed by now. Nicole had been let off work on compassionate leave and She had let Wynonna stay with her so she could be with Waverly too. They both spent all their time in the hospital at Waverly's bedside. Nicole praying that she would wake. But still no sign. She was starting to lose hope and feeling more heart broken each passing minute. The doctor that was looking after her came into the room. "Miss Earp, Miss Haught, can I have a quiet word please?" They both nodded concerned and followed the doctor out of the room. "It has been a couple of months since Waverly went into her coma and I just want to prepare you for the worst. If she does manage to pull herself out of this, there is a great chance she will suffer memory loss. She has been in a coma for too long. Now I am unable to determine whether it will be short term, long term or permanent." Nicole couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her knees went weak and like jelly. She fell to the floor sobbing into her hands. Wynonna had tears stinging her eyes.

Nicole was determined to be strong no matter what the outcome. She would stick by Waverly's side and try and make her remember the good times if she needed to. They were meant to be together. Waverly was her everything. Together they were Wayhaught.

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole was asleep on the chair next to Waverly's bed. Holding her hand. She was awoken to feeling Waverly's fingers twitch in her hand. She shot up out of the chair. "Baby, can you hear me. Please baby. Open your eyes. Open your eyes beautiful. Come back to me." Nicole pleaded. Waverly's eyes still closed but tightened. Nicole quickly ran out the room to find someone. She found a nurse in the corridor. "Come quick, Waverly is moving." She practically shouted. She got all her hopes up for her baby to wake up.  
The nurse ran into the room and checked Waverly's stats and notes. "Waverly, can you hear me? Move your finger if you can hear me sweetheart." Nicole looked at her finger,internally praying she would move it. Yes. She moved it. "That's my girl Waverly." Nicole cried out.  
A couple minutes later a doctor entered the room. "Stand back please ma'am, I'm going to run a few tests." Nicole stepped away from the bed. But still staring at her girlfriend. Waverly finally opened her eyes. Squinting at the light. "W...where...am...I?" She stuttered groggily. "You're in hospital Miss Earp. You was attacked on new years eve. Do you remember?"  
Waverly just stared blankly. She was trying to recall what had happened. She shook her head. Nicole frowned.  
"What happened? How long have I been here?" She glanced around the room and saw Nicole standing there with a worried look. Waverly looked at her perplexed. "You were stabbed. You have been in a coma for the last 3 months." The doctor explained. Waverly lay there looking lost and confused. Nicole just wanted to rush over and hold her. Tell her it's going to be ok. But she was worried she would scare her. "Waverly do you remember anything from that Night?" Waverly shook her head and flinched at the pain. The doctor looked concerned. "Are you feeling any pain?" Waverly looking straight at Nicole again. Smiled slightly. "Just a slight headache. Doc, who's That?" Nodding over to Nicole. "Okay, well you need to rest Waverly. I'll get you some pain relief for your head and that's Nicole. Nicole Haught. She has been here with you every day and night." The doctor smiled and called Nicole over and he left to go and fetch her some pain relief. Nicole smiled warmly at her. Waverly smiled back shyly. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of the beautiful, tall red head. She looked down at her fingers shyly, "Hi," she looked back at her again trying to recall her memories. "Thank you for being here for me. Do we know each other well?" Nicole's face dropped. Tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her. "Ermm. Well yeah. We got engaged Christmas Day. Don't you remember anything Waves. Baby?" Nicole frowned. Waverly's eyes opened wide, mouth partially opened and shook her head. "No, I...I'm sorry but no. I don't remember anything." Waverly gave Nicole a sorrowful look. Nicole just nodded and sadly smiled at her. The doctor came back in with a glass of water and some tablets. He passed them over to Waverly and watched as she took them. "Doctor, can I have a word please?" The doctor nodded and followed Nicole out of the room. "Is there anyway she'll regain her memory? She don't remember anything at all." Tears stinging her eyes again as she quickly looked down at the floor. "There is hope. Try talking to her about the things you have done together. The happy times. There is a possibility that something will trigger her brain to remember something. Then hopefully all will come flooding back." He smiled giving Nicole some hope. Nicole nodded and thanked the Doctor. She watched as he walked back into Waverly's room. She stayed out in the corridor to phone Wynonna and tell her the news.

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyday, Nicole visited Waverly, she didn't stay in the hospital with her now she was awake. She knew she needed proper rest and didn't want to scare her away as she couldn't remember. But she made sure she saw her every day. She told Waverly about the night she turned up on her doorstep, when they first met. Their first Christmas together and how Nicole had proposed to her. She told her about all their happy times. Waverly couldn't stop smiling but Nicole could tell she was upset aswell. She couldn't remember any of them.  
Nicole kept thinking of ideas to try and make her remember something. But everything she tried didn't help. She knew she needed to wait for her to be released from hospital. She could show her things then and not just explain.

Days were coming and going and Waverly was getting better each day. But her memory was still not recovered. The doctors have said she could be released today. But she still had to take it easy and rest. Nicole was excited that Waverly was able to come home. Hopefully now she could actually show her things and maybe it will help her to get her memory back. She entered Waverly's room and saw her sitting on her bed, playing with her fingers, but staring out of the window blankly. "Hey Waves." Nicole smiled cautiously at her. "You excited to be going home?"  
Waverly finally pulled herself out of her daze and looked at Nicole, teary eyed. "I'm scared Nicole. What if I don't ever remember. What if I let everyone down?" Nicole frowned but sat on the bed next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, no. Don't think like that. You aren't going to be letting anyone down. Besides," she gave a cheeky smirk "if you don't get your memories back, it just means me helping you to fall back in love with me again." She chuckled. Waverly smiled at her and hugged her back. "I mean, this feels right. You holding me. It feels perfect. But I just. I don't know. I'm sure something will trigger my memories eventually."  
Nicole smiled and held her tighter. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to try everything. She helped Waverly up off the bed and put her arm around her waist and they both walked out of the hospital to her vehicle. Nicole had offered to take her home.

They were driving along silently. Waverly looking out of the window at everything. Trying to recall something. She frowned again. Everything was a total blank to her. As Nicole was driving. She suddenly had an idea. One that will hopefully jog her memory. Instead of taking Waverly home she would take her to their "special place". Nicole smiled hopeful to this working. It was a perfect night they shared together. Their first date.


	8. Part 8- There Is Always Hope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Earpers,
> 
> Sorry it has been so long since the last update. I have had a lot going on lately and then I just lost my inspiration in writing. So I have made this the last chapter of this fic. I may in the future write a follow on, if I can get back into writing. Sorry for all of this!
> 
> But I just want to say a massive thank you for all the kindness and interest you have all given me in my first fanfic. 
> 
> So thank you so so much!!!

Nicole finally pulled up to their place. She looked at Waverly, smiling warmly at her. "Come on, I want to show you something. Maybe this will help." She got out of the vehicle and went round to Waverly's door, opened it and held her hand out, to help her out the car. Waverly got out looking around curiously. Nicole held onto her hand and guided her up the hill. Waverly smiled at her and carried on looking around at the scenery. The hill was surrounded by trees. Once they reached the top, Waverly gasped at the view. "It's so beautiful." She smiled in astonishment. Nicole smiled, "That is what you said the first time I brought you here baby." She kissed her on the forehead gently and guided her to the edge of the hill and she stood behind Waves, arms wrapped around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder. Both women gazing out at the view in front of them. Waves crashing into the rocks below, the skyline meeting the ocean.   
Waverly turned to look at Nicole. She half smiled "All this. It all....it all seems so familiar but so strange at the same time. I mean I want to remember but can't quite put my finger on it." Nicole looked at Waverly half smiled at her and then back out at the waves below. Tears stinging her eyes. She blinked hard to stop them from falling but failed. Waverly saw and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "Hey, don't cry Nicole, please. Just because I don't quite remember our old life. Doesn't mean we can't make new memories now and maybe in time I will remember the past." She pulled Nicole's face towards hers and leaned up to kiss her. She stopped halfway but then before she knew it, their lips came crashing together. Nicole melted into the kiss, moaning quietly. She had been dying to kiss Waverly since she woke up but was worried of scaring her away. She smiled into the kiss, her hands went up to hold Waverly, running her fingers through her hair. Waverly pulled away and looked Nicole in the eyes with a lust filled gaze, smiled heartily, running her thumb across her dimpled cheek. "Nicole, I know I can't remember, but I feel whole when I'm with you, safe and secure." Nicole blinked tears away and smiled. Leaning down to kiss Waverly again. She put all her love and passion into that one kiss. Expressing how much love and feelings she has for her one true love.  
Nicole felt Waverly shiver, "Come on, let's get you back, don't want you freezing." Kissing her on top of her head.  
"No I'm fine, I want to sit here with you a little longer" Waverly smiled at Nicole. Gazing into her eyes. Nicole smiled back, feeling some hope regain back inside of her, as they both gazed back out at the spectacular view. Holding each other in their arms.

A little while later, "come on beautiful, let's get you back. It's getting cold out." Waverly nodded gently as they both started to get up and make their way back to Nicole's car. They were both sitting in a comfortable silence whilst Nicole drove them back home. Waverly kept looking at Nicole, admiring the woman she has fallen back in love with. She suddenly had the feeling of Déjà Vu. An image of her kissing Nicole on the hill flashed through her mind, she smiled and clenched her eyes tight shut. Another image of Nicole sitting opposite her at a table passing her a ring. Her smile widened.

Nicole quickly glanced at her curiously, "are you ok baby?"

"I couldn't be better Nicole, I remember, I remember everything. How we first met, our first date, our first Christmas,You proposing. And the incident!" Waverly shouted excitedly, Nicole smiled so wide, flashing those dimples and placed her hand on Waverly's thigh gently squeezing. Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole's dimple and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much baby. You're my world, my everything and I cannot wait to be Mrs Haught."   
Nicole finally pulled up to Waverly's apartment. She looked at Waverly and smiled lovingly, "I'm so happy you remember beautiful,you had me worried there. I can't wait to make you Mrs Haught either." She leaned over and kissed her passionately. Waverly gently moaned into the kiss. Nicole's hand placed on her thigh slowly running her fingers higher. Waverly broke the kiss, " come on, let's go inside." Nicole nodded and got out the car, she ran round to Waverly's door and opened it holding out her hand, helping her out. She pulled Waverly into her arms and kissed her again, slowly licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. Waverly granted permission, both their tongues dancing together. Nicole pulled Waverly closer, grinding up against her body. Both girls moaned deeply. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole's red locks and Nicole grabbed her ass n squeezed. Waverly gasped and smirked into the kiss. She slowly walked backwards leading Nicole to her apartment, not breaking the kiss. They made their way to Waverly's bedroom, Nicole slowly lay her down on the bed, kissing down her jawline, slowly making her way down her neck and collar bone. Waverly moaned gently pushing her head lower. Nicole lifts Waverly up to take her top off, trailing wet kisses down her stomach, circling her belly button. Waverly squirming underneath her red headed lover. Nicole trails her kisses further down undoing her jeans and tugging them off, leaving her in just her underwear. She ran her fingers up Waverly's body reaching up to her breast. She squeezed her nipple through her bra, still kissing her lower abdomen. Waverly moaned "please baby, I want you." With that Nicole tugged her panties down kissing Waverlys throbbing clit, "Oh god Nicole" she gasped, clenching her red locks in her fists. "Like that baby, keep going," Nicole smirked whilst circling her tongue around her throbbing clit, she slowly run her fingers down her shuddering body till she reached her soaking wet opening, she slid her fingers up and down the opening, Waverly gasped again. "Please baby, I need you now!" With that Nicole slid one finger deep in starting slowly,gradually picking up speed, still sucking and circling her clit. Waverly's body shuddered, her back arched, gripping hard on Nicole's hair, she reached her climax, "FUCK, FUCK, OH GOD, FUCK NICOLE!!!" Nicole slowing down her pace to bring Waverly down from her high, kissed her on the leg and then made her way back up her body,leaving little kisses as she went, she smiled warmly at Waverly, "God Waves, I've missed you so much. I love you baby." She leaned in and kissed her, Waverly could taste herself on Nicole's lips, whilst she kissed her back with all her love and passion. "I love you too Baby. With all my heart." They lay down, Nicole placed her arm around Waverly, as she snuggled into her shoulder. Both lay contently staring up at the ceiling, smiling.


End file.
